battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
93R
The Beretta 93R (the R stands for Raffica, Italian for "gust" or "burst") is a 3-round-burst machine-pistol, designed and built by the Italian arms manufacturer Beretta between 1970 and 1993. The design is largely the same as the 92 series of handgun, though it has a muzzle brake and a folding foregrip and stock (all in addition to its added firemode). It can accept both the 15-round magazine of the 92FS as well as its own 20-round magazine. It is known as the M93R Burst in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M93R Burst in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is a pistol that fires in three round bursts. It has a 20 round capacity, shoots very quickly and can kill in three bursts at close range. When emptying the M93R, the final burst will only shoot two rounds, due to its magazine capacity not being a multiple of three. While having the highest fire rate and largest magazine capacity of all pistols, it also has poor accuracy and the lowest damage of any pistol in the game, leaving it effective only at close ranges and as last resort weapon. Most players prefer the other sidearms for their higher accuracy, controllable recoil and higher damage. This gun is probably most useful to snipers who want a fast-firing pistol indoors. An important note to keep in mind when firing is that recoil and spread add up quickly, so firing the entire magazine at once into an opponent may not kill unless at very close range. After the first burst or so, further shots will be incredibly inaccurate. Leaving a brief time between each burst allows one to maintain much greater accuracy, potentially useful for medium range engagements (though with such low damage its effectiveness is questionable). It is often overlooked as a sidearm. BC2 M93R.png|The M93R Burst at Arica Harbor in Rush. BC2 M93R IS.png|The M93R Burst's iron sights. 700px-M93BC2.JPG|The M93R at Laguna Presa in Rush. M93RStatsBC2.png|The M93R's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield 3 The 93R is the fifth Co-Op unlock for multiplayer, granted when an overall score of 86,000 points is achieved in Co-Op. It originally required 315,000 points to unlock, but this was changed by a patch. The 93R sports a 20+1 round magazine, and can fire in both 3-round bursts and semi-automatic. After the March 2012 patch, it retains the power-per-shot of the base M9http://symthic.com/charts.php?class=6&sort=Muzzle%20Velocity&adsc=DESC&attc=None%7Cref, making it very effective in close range, and considerably more powerful than the G18, yet lacking its full-auto fire. The burst mode and the rapid rate of fire can more than make up for its shortcomings, and can prove to be a handy backup in CQB. The main hindrance, compared to most other pistols, is that the 93R's accuracy quickly deteriorates over long ranges, and even a single burst might prove too inaccurate to do a reliable amount of damage. 800px-Bf3_93r_slide_locked.jpg|The M93R being reloaded at Damavand Peak in Conquest. m93rdogtag.png|The M93R Proficiency Dog Tag. M93RMasterDogTag.png|The M93R Master Dog Tag. Trivia *When a kill is made with the M93R, the game mistakenly calls the weapon "M9-3", instead of M93R. This has been patched on consoles but it's still present in the PC version of the game. *The M93R has the same firing animations as the M9, but shoots 3 rounds instead of one during the animation. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'', having certain weapons equipped concurrently with the M93R will occasionally cause a glitch where switching to or from the sidearm will play the swap-to animation of the XM8 Prototype's underslung grenade launcher. *It is possible to fire one or even two rounds if the player switches in the middle of the firing animation. The same goes for the M16. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, ''the M93R has a 20-round magazine, which isn't divisible by three, so the last burst is always 2 shots instead of 3. This is different in ''Battlefield 3 since one extra round can be added in the chamber. The M93R still retains it's 20-round mag in Battlefield 3, thus equalling a 21 round mag, which is divisible by 3, equalling 7 bursts before reloading. Videos Video:M93R Burst|Gameplay with the M93R Burst in Battlefield: bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Conquest mode Video:Battlefield 3 - M93R Sound|The sound from the M93R in Battlefield 3 External links *M93R on Wikipedia *M93R on Modern Firearms References de:M93R Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3